leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diana/@comment-26058326-20150424185808/@comment-26424678-20150522215610
So I made an account specifically to comment on how stupid this comment is. I take it u got crushed by ONE diana and started QQing becuz u got hit by every Q and didnt back off while she had her passive up so she killed u. Congrats welcome to league of legends where reading is important to winning. Tanky? really? have u ever laned with diana? becuz if u have u would know that she gets shit on by practically every mage. Here are a list of ones that particularly are difficult: Malzahar, lux, ahri, early game Le blanc, teemo, swain, syndra, heimer, annie, morganna, viktor and mord. Now there are many other champs that crush diana if the play understands what autoing is and lands ranged abilities, however these champs beat her pre 6 and after 6. That "bloody tanky" quality ur thinking, her high mana cost w, isnt gonna do shit when ur getting pelted constantly. have u ever tried to team fight with Diana? u hav to find the perfect opening to attempt at landing ur q on the back line and then ulting ur self into the heart of ur enemy's team where, becuz of ur lack of escape, they will immediatly destroy u even with that "bloody tanky" w to sponge 1 adc auto, 2 if the spheres detinate. Speaking of her lack of escape. This makes her a major target for junglers, lets see how mush that sheild helps against a cycle of abilites from 2 champs. And Shes constanlty in this bad position, when she is forced to POKE with her ult. yeh i said "poke" with her ult. cuz her early game dmg is low. also most of her abilities are completely aviodable. her only ranged harass being her Q which is easily dodgable by just walking forward. Most of her dmg comes from sticking on to ppl, and if ur ranged this should never happen if she doesnt Q u. However even her landing a utl combo or her just plain trying to get a passive or w dmg on ur pre 6, puts her in shit positions. And this doesnt even garentee a kill even with ur passive up, which if u actually read her abilties u could count her autos or just fuckin look at her glowing body and just back out for 3.5 seconds. and if ur thinking " oh its easy to get 2 autos" well is not becuz extra autos pushes the wave faster. puting u in, again, a bad pushed up position. and all u hav to do is walk out of her q range and she cant do shit. Now moving on to the ludicrous idea that her ONE refresh based on landing a curvered skill shot needs to go. So if that where the case then every champ with a refresh should also get their's removed. which would mean nerfing: Katarina, yi, akali, kalista, kha' zix, tristana, darius, and cassiopia(im sorry if ive missed some these where ones that came to mind) Now yes resets can be powerful and op at times but Diana refresh only happens once. if u ult twice ur gonna be sitting there for 25-15 sec waiting for it to come back. And getting ur full combo off on some one definitely doesnt mean theyll die even if ur immensely fed. Ive thrown an entire combo on Ez beening 17/7 and didnt kill him becuz of heal. now im out of abilities and in the middle of their team. now if u want to get more than 2 ult in one team fight ur gonna hav to land ur Q then ult, some how surrvive then wait 6 seconds then land ANOTHER Q then ult twice. Alot can happen in 6 seconds, thats even if u get out of the first ult alive. even with zonyas its difficult. Now there are a plethera of other issues she has like her manna issues, lack of escape, no hard cc, needing alot of anti- jun aid,needs to start flask and cookies nearly every match,spend much of her income on wards, out ranged and item reliant but i wont get into that becuz this has gone on long enough. If u want to complain, there are PLENTY of other champs that are more deserving of ur tears.